Basic Rules
Attacking Stamina Time A round consists of 4 actions, and each action turn is execued in 15 seconds. At the beginning of a round the initative for each participant is calculated and they act after each other in the order dictated by the initative. A phase is a 10 minute intervall. A hour is 60 minutes (no duh) and is the time intervall in which most out of combat actions are paid with stamina. If your characters walk for 5 hours, each hour the characters have to pay rest for this movement. Stamnina regeneration by rations is also paid each hour in out of combar situations. Actions They are some kinds of actions in Noname. Normal Actions: This is a combat actions. A Skillcheck is part of the action and neccessary. normal actions get mali on they skillcheck but more possibilities by adding easy actions and spontanous actions to them. A normal Action cost 1 stamina. An action may also be done in a attack style. Then you are enabled to do some or all of the advantages of this style but consumes 1 stamina. Easy Actions: These consists of movements and other things, which mainly add a flavour or a possibilty to a skill. Easy actions cost 1 stamina. Spontanous Actions: These actions are seperated from the skillcheck from the normal action. All spontanous actions are reactions to something happening. They are easy actions, but a attentioncheck is neccessary to perform the action. The difficulty is determined by the situation. Sponatous action give the double malus then easy action they are based on and cost 2 stamina. Malus: every known malus counts into the malus for the check. all mali are erased at the beginning of your normal action. (this means all mali from the previous action and spontanous actions.) Checks Checks are the way to find out if a normal action or any action was a success. for a check, throw a 1D100, add the attribute multiplied with his mastery level (unlearned(x1), novice(x2), experte(x3) or master(x4) and subtract the malus (for example from easy or spontanous actions). Each check has a difficulty which determes, if it was successfull or even critical success. If the check is 25 points higher then the difficulty, the check was critical successfull. When it was a attack, it deal additional critical damage. If the Check is even 50 points higher, an attack deals 1 (or more, depending on the weapon) vital damage. if the 1D100 shows a multiplicator of 11, the cheks is an automatic failure with the possiblity of even worse consequences. take 50: if the character is out-of-combat, the character can instead of do a check just take 50, that means, he adds 50 to his skill (attribute x mastery level) and pretend, he just checked. this can not produce critical failures, but needs a certain number of attempts and so time and stamina. Attributes Every character has five basic attributes, which outline the characters weaknesses and strengths. Knowledge: education and intelligence Perception: the five senses Dexterity: balance, dexterous and ability with ranged weapons Strength: brutale force and ability with melee weapons and close combat. Constitution: the ability to withstand strain and load These attributes are binded together in the three secondary attributes. Head: contains knowledge and perception Reflex: contains dexterity and strength Physical: contains strength and constitution The primary attributes are kind of fixed, only extrem measures and skilling the character changes them. the secondary attributes on the other hand, interact directly with the enviroment. they are reduce by damage and for stamina and can be protected with armor. Skills Every primary attribute has an own skill tree which consists of 3 novice skills and for each novice skill 4 expert skills. You need to learn the novice skill before you can advance to the expert skills. When the character learned a expert skill, he may try to master this skill with up to 7 master skills. These consist of an increase of chance of success or my be unique abilities. Checkbonus: unlearned: all checks on a unlearned skill are attribute+ 1D100 - malus Novice: checks on a novice skill are: attribute x2 + 1D100 -malus Expert: checks on a expert skill are: attribute x3 + 1D100 -malus Master: checks on a master skill with focus on the check are: attribute x4 + 1D100 -malus Skillpoints: To learn a skill, you need a certain number of skill points. Novice: 1st in a skill tree cost 1 Skillpoint, the second 15- the attribute (min 1) and the third 25- the attribute (min 1) Expert: The costs are the number of Skills in the whole Skilltree (novice, expert and master skills) Master: 30-the attribute(min 1), but a charackter can only learn up to 7 master skill in total. Knowledge: Education, Technology, First aid Perception: Etiquette, Craft, Attention Dexterity: Ranged, Inconspicuous, Dexterous Strength: Melee, Unarmed, Stature Constitution: Athletics, Survival, Animal husbandry